guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Moa Chick
The Black Moa Chick is a green Miniature. Acquisition This miniature is obtained via a cross-campaign scavenger hunt. Players must have all three campaigns plus the expansion in order to complete this quest. There are four basic steps: #Get Zho's Journal #Craft an Incubator Kit #Collect items for the kit. #Take the kit to Sorrow's Furnace Zho's Journal Your clues are all located in Zho's Journal, obtained from defeating Zho in The Norn Fighting Tournament. The journal will be customized to the character that defeated Zho. Incubator Kit With the journal in your inventory, speak to Captain Juno in Cavalon, who will send you on to Katharine in Gyala Hatchery. Take the journal to Katharine and she will offer to craft an Incubator Kit. As with the journal, the incubator will be customized to the character that crafted it and is only obtainable once per character. The cost is 50 Spiritwood Planks, 10 Steel Ingots, & 5 . Katharine can be found just north of Leviathan Pits. To get there, you must complete the quest Befriending the Luxons, then either: * Follow the Luxon branch of the storyline and complete the Gyala Hatchery mission, or * Follow the Kurzick branch of the storyline and complete the Unwaking Waters mission, then travel through Unwaking Waters and Silent Surf to approach the Pits from the south. Incubator Items Collect the following six items and place them in the incubator: #A Hardened Moa Egg #*Collect a Moa Egg from the Moa nests south of Fort Ranik. #*Harden the egg at Mourning Veil Falls. Leave from Durheim Archives and follow the river a short distance to the southwest. #Nesting Material from Nuwisha in southern Resplendent Makuun for 5 Skree Wings. #*This Nesting Material must be obtained by the player; it is fragile and cannot be dropped, traded, or placed in storage. #*The Skree Wings may be farmed by another character. #A Volcanic Rock from northeastern Perdition Rock. #A Herring from Gruhn the Fisher in western Twin Serpent Lakes for 5 Bog Skale Fins. #A Honeycomb, which can be acquired from Galton Franks in exchange for 8 Stone Grawl Necklaces, as a quest reward for A Hunter's Pride, or as a random reward from Gifts of the Huntsman/Traveler. #A Branch of Juni Berries from the quest Insatiable Appetite in Marga Coast. To place the items in the incubator, double-click on the incubator, and drag the items from your inventory to the incubator window. The incubator's translucent placeholder icons will be replaced by opaque icons as you add each item. Incubation Once all six items are placed in the incubator, travel to Sorrow's Furnace with the quest The Final Assault active. Fight your way to the central furnace and allow the Iron Forgeman to hit you with Sorrow's Flame. This will hatch the Black Moa Chick (the incubator and all the components will be consumed). If you are having trouble hatching the chick, first make sure that the Sorrow's Flame icon is showing in your damage monitor area. If you were hit by Sorrow's Flame, check to make sure all the items are actually in the incubator (not in your inventory!) and try again. Notes *Only one member of your party needs to have The Final Assault active for the last step. There is no need to have it yourself. *You can only obtain this miniature once per character. *If you don't get it right, remember that The Final Assault is a repeatable quest. Scavenger Shopping List Here's a full list of all the items you will need, where to obtain them, and any special requirements. Trivia *The Black Moa Chick, the Brown Rabbit and the White Rabbit are the only miniatures whose names do not start with Miniature, possibly because they are actually that small. *Players under the effects of a Mysterious Tonic will appear slightly larger than the Miniature. Category:Miniatures